<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scary Letters ( hiatus) by Skiplowave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142039">Scary Letters ( hiatus)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave'>Skiplowave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yandere season [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, Love Letters, M/M, Stalking, Yandere!Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's been receiving strange and even scary letters. And to add to the bizarreness he feels like he's being watched too</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yandere season [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been writing some rather dark and angst fics for my yandere series so here something lighter with the best star wars boys -w-</p><p>https://skiplo-wave.tumblr.com/post/632461578809327616/this-is-prompt-im-gonna-follow-mostly-for-all</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Hey buddy want go to the teachers flag football? Everyone's placing bets."</p><p>" Bets? Hmm yeah curious to know if old man Snoke might break an ankle." </p><p>" Yeah that's an easy win but I got 50 bucks riding on Coach Maul having a rage fit in third quarter."</p><p>" Wow 50 bucks so that's where all the lunch money went to."</p><p>" Finn I said I'll pay you back and this is perfect chance!"</p><p>" Sure Poe, I'll add that to you tab-ah shit."</p><p>Finn huffed seeing black envelope in his locker yet again. It was third on this week. “ Oh another letter from your secret admirer?” Poe teased and a Finn rolled his eyes. This was complete opposite of an admirer. Felt more like someone wanted to blackmail him or worst!</p><p>“ Come on bud open it!”</p><p>” No way last time there was a spider in there!”</p><p>” But wasn’t it already dead when you opened it?”</p><p>” Still.”</p><p>” Just open it, Finn.”</p><p>” Alright bossy.”</p><p>Finn signed opening the envelope and frowned at the writing</p><p><span class="u"> <strong><br/>
</strong> </span> <b> <span class="u">Everyday you have the same face</span> </b></p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">It hate it so much it makes me sick</span> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Because everyone else gets to see it.</span> </b>
</p><p>” Well this one seems um rude?”  Poe said cringing at the awkward yet terrifying letter. “ Seriously, for someone that hates me they have weird way expressing it.” Finn balled up the note tossing it over his shoulder. It didn’t make it into the trash can but whatever. </p><p>Poe and Finn walked to class changing the subject. The person behind them picked up the crumbled paper. He slowly followed them behind...</p>
<hr/><p>Kylo sighed what was he doing wrong. Why didn’t Finn like his love letters? He made them poetic and even used his special calligraphy pens too! When will Finn finally notice him!?</p><p>“ Excuse me.”</p><p>Kylo looked up seeing Finn standing in front of his desk. <em>Oh god,,, </em>“ Yeah?” Finn made a face and Kylo wasn’t sure why, he looked nervous. “ You wouldn’t happen to have a extra pen would you? My friend took it last minute.” Finn asked and Kylo looked over seeing his <em>friend</em> with a smug expression. <b><em>Fucking prick</em></b>. “ Um it’s cool I’ll ask someone else..” Finn mumble about to walk away but Kylo got up getting everyone’s attention. “ H-here you go.” Kylo reaches into his pocket giving Finn his good pens, the same pen he used to write the love letters...</p><p>” Oh thanks! I’ll give it back before class ends.”</p><p>” You can keep, only you...”</p><p>” Thanks,  I think?”</p><p>Kylo blushes at the smile Finn gave him. It wasn’t fair that Finn smiled at others. It wasn’t fair at all that people took Finn for granted. <em>That’ll change though, I know it.</em> During class, Kylo worked on another letter. One Finn couldn’t just ignore or brush off. When the lunch bell rang Kylo like other students got out their seats rushing to leave the classroom. He accidentally dropped another black envelope on Finn desk while he wasn’t looking. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>Please notice me.</em>...</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
” Poe I got another one!”</p><p>” Oh yeah? Is this one asking for a fight?”</p><p>Poe chuckles chewing his food and a Finn frowned. Poe stopped laughing then. “ Oh shit for real???” Finn gave sad sighed handing the letter to Poe to read.</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">I can not bare it any longer</span> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">I’m going insane watching you walk pass me</span> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Let’s settle this once and for all</span> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Meet at back of gym when clock strikes dawn </span> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">After school meet me after school.</span> </b>
</p><p>” Yikes. What you gonna do?”</p><p>Finn covered his face screaming for a bit. “ I don’t know! I guess I’ll go?” Poe almost spat out his milk hearing that. “‘Finn, buddy, my bro please don’t.” Finn shrugged shoving the letter in his pocket. “ Well I cant let this keep happening! Besides these letters are lowkey getting cringy.” Poe modded his head agreeing. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ Okay well let me come with you, as back up.</p><p>“ Good plan need a witness incase I’m murdered.”</p><p>****<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Finn waited behind the school gym as instructed. Poe was hiding behind the baseball storage shed. Finn waited and waited, 15 minutes had passed. Finn started feel frustrated wondering if this all was one big prank.</p><p>” Forget this.” Finn began walking away only bunch into something large.</p><p>” Ouch,,,”</p><p>” Are you okay???”</p><p>Finn looked up seeing student that gave him his pen. Kyle? Kylo-Kylo! “ Hey what you’re doing here? You want your pen back? I still have it.” Finn reaches into his pocket and noticed Kylo was starring at him...a little too much.</p><p>”’Doyoulikeme!!!”</p><p>” Huh?”</p><p>” I-Do....do you like me?”</p><p>Finn looked at Kylo confused, he barely knew the guy. They were both seniors and Kylo was the creepy goth kid everyone avoided at all costs. <em>Wait creepy? Creepy letters....</em>.” Holy shit,,, You sent me those scary letters!?” Finn gasped when Kylo’s eyes widen. Kylo tugged at his hoodie strings nodding.</p><p>” There suppose to be love letters.”</p><p>” Love- Dude I thought you hated me and wanted to fight!”</p><p>” Why fuck would I fight you???”</p><p>” I DONT KNOW! MAYBE DONT WRITE IN ALL CAPS WITH RED INK! WHAT SANE PERSON THINKS THAT ROMANTIC????”</p><p>Finn stopped yelling seeing Kylo’s eyes water. <em>Oh....shit... </em>“ I didn’t mean- damn it.” Finn rubbed back of his neck. He’s had people confess to him but never like this. “ Let’s wall to gas station by library and talk. Sounds good?” Kylo nodded and a Finn smile seeing the other calm down. The two started walking and Finn stopped.</p><p>” Hey Poe me and Kylo are going to gas station!”</p><p>Kylo looked around wondering where his friend was hiding. He spotted an arm sticking out the shred giving a thumbs up.</p><p>“ That’s my friend Poe, um he was my back up.” </p><p>“ I know. I know a lot about you...”</p><p>” What.”</p><p>” Nothing.”</p><p>Finn arched his eyebrow. Kylo was weird but Finn was scared of him or mad. He sighed realizing they were gonna have a long long talk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. not chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm just gonna take a break from star wars as a whole meaning I'm also gonna take a break from finnlo. I love this ship but star wars has really burned me out and just as a whole spoils my mood. So this fic will be 1 chapter for now and in future I'll comeback and complete the chapters which are like 4 total not counting this one. </p><p>Sorry for those that were looking forward to me continuing this but yeah. Putting major pause on all finnlo fics even ones that should've been completed.</p><p>Hope you understand and thanks for reading.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Consider this part 1 lol </p><p>More wholesome yandere nonsense with these two coming soon.</p><p>Finn hasn’t got that big goth bf just yet. And Kylo needs to earn having a prep bf lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>